How it all Began chapter 2 of book 1
by inupapa-worshiper94
Summary: Only a couple of years later and the children to the great rulers have already started to train. Their family heirloom is revealed to them. Will so much to come for the future, what will it hold now for the two children?


**How it all began**

**Book 1: Supreme Conquest and the start of new lands and rulers**

Chapter 2

_The family heirloom_

Clash! Clang! Clunk! Inuwari and his father's bamboo swords clash as they trained on the grassy field. As they both fought farther, Inukami ran after them with his entire toddler strength. Inukami held a very little bamboo sword in his hands, while his older brother and father get to fight with full size bamboo swords. Inkami barely trains with his father or brother, because he is too young to fight against them.

"Wait for me!" Inkami called out to his father and brother.

Inukami tripped in his path, got up, and then ran after them again. Inuwari dashed through the long grass and swooped in on his father. He was about to strike, soon the attack got backfired. Inuwari's father blocked his attack and threw his son away from him. Inuwari slammed to the ground. His father stood out in the distance and smirked. Inuwari struggled getting up to his feet. He clenched his sword with both hands. He was breathing heavily and sweat droplets poured down his face. Bruises covered his body, while his father didn't have a scratch on him. Inuwari started to feel his body ache, he was tired.

"I must defeat him!" Inuwari whispered to himself.

"What is wrong, my son," his father yelled out to him, "getting tired already!?"

"HA! You wish!"

Inuwari accelerated towards his father and raised his sword above his head. His father raised his sword slowly, ready for Inuwari to attack him. Inuwari ran faster and faster per second. Closer and closer he came. Suddenly, Inuwari seemed to disappear! His father was shocked. Soon, he sensed a force behind him. Inuwari leaped into the air behind his father and swung his sword at his head. Quickly, his father tried to defend himself and blocked at the last second. Both swords locked as Inuwari breathed heavily. His father looked up at his son for a moment. Sweat trickled down both faces. Then his father laughed. They slowly unlocked swords, and his father tucked his sword away in his sash. Inuwari, still holding his sword, looked puzzled at his father.

"Well done my boy," his father chuckled, "you've succeeded your true strength in speed and concentration." Inuwari was still confused at his father's words. Soon Inukami scampered back to his brother and father, and then saw his father congratulating Inuwari. "Inuwari, you've obtained your true demon speed that will make you ran so fast that you're invisible," his father said, "also you've gained knowledge in fighting…using a sneak attack with this power." Inuwari's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he did. His father padded Inuwari's shoulder. At that moment Inuwari fell to the ground out of breath and gave a big sigh. Inukami looked down sadly, realizing his brother's accomplishment. Their father peeked over to Inukami, and then spread out his arms. "Come here you! You've done great today as well!" Inukami's face lit up once he heard his father's voice, and then tackled his father. The king grabbed both children and tickled them. They wrestled for a bit, laughing uncontrollably. They all laid back on the field, watching the clouds.

"Dad…" Inuwari said, "I want to be as strong as you when I'm older."

"Not really…" his father said back, "being a big ruler for a great land isn't all that nice. I mean, your dad here has to put up with a lot." Inuwari starred back at his father. His father looked serious for a moment. Their father got up and reached over to his swords. Inukami got up too. Inwari slowly got up and stood up straight. Their father released a sword out of its sheath. The two children gazed at the long sword. They've never seen any other sword like it. It shone like raze of the sun across its blade, it had a thick wrapping around its grip, and at the end was an enormous red-violet jewel that leaks bits of fog. The jewel started to glow once it was released. Their father presented it to them. Their father's face darkened, but he smirked. "My boys…" their father lectured, "here in my hands are the family heirloom. This sword has no name, but it has been passed down through generations down our bloodline. It is earned to who in the genes is capable of handling such a powerful sword. This sword in crafted from of first generation fang. It holds more power than any other sword known to man. It has the powers of hell and 1,000 dragons. This was passed on to me when I was at the appropriate age. You two are going to do the same thing, that's why I'm training you both now. You two will compete, when you're both older, for this sword. Whoever seems suitable for the heirloom, will be granted it for theirs to keep until their children are born. When received the sword, you have the privilege to name it and do what ever you want with it. But this is a while from now, so don't you two worry about it one bit. Just train, and don't think about the sword." Once their father was finished with his speech, he tucked the sword back into its sheath in his sash, and scratched his small facial hair. The speech sank into Inuwari's thoughts. For a moment, Inuwari's could almost here total silence and only his heart beat.

Off to the distance, Inukami and his father heard a bell ring. That was the sign that it was time for dinner. Inukami and the king started to walk back to the mansion, when Inukami looked back at his brother. Inuwari was still in a trace, just looking at the ground. The sword clouded his mind.

"Inuwari! Inuwari! Inuwari! " Inukami shouted at his brother, "Come on! It's time to eat! Mama will get mad at you if you don't come!" Inwari soon came to his senses and looked back at his brother. He saw that they were almost half way across the field from him. He looked down, and then ran back to them. As Inuwari raced back, his father glanced at him. Inuwari stopped next to his father. His father gazed at his son, with a worried expression. The king wrapped his arms around both sons.

"Inuwari…Inukami…" the king thought to himself, "Are you both going to be alright? Have I made the right choice to show you now? Oh Inuwari…don't let this go to your head. I want you both to be safe."

At one step above the field they came to their mansion home. The queen was waiting outside for her three boys. Inukami ran up to his mother and hugged her. Inuwari walked slowly up to her and hugged her. The father stayed behind for a moment, thinking of what he has done, and then walked into his home with a guilt look on his face. He kissed his wife coming.

They all sat down at their table, and ate their evening supper. The queen looked at her husband, then back to her children, and then realized what her husband has done. She looked down at her bowl of rice, and a small tear traveled down her cheek.


End file.
